Parfum
by Miyucchi
Summary: Ketika Shintaro Kisaragi mengenakan parfum secara 'tidak sengaja' dan ketahuan oleh Kano Shuuya. Rencana adiknya, Momo Kisaragi berhasil. / Ficlet kedua / Rating nyerempet M beneran :V / Saya Khilaf. / RnR?


**Parfum**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**Parfum © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Ficlet (atau tidak), Boy x Boy, Fluff, AU.**

**ENJOY!**

"Oh? Selamat datang Shintaro!" ucap seorang laki laki bernama Kano Shuuya, dirinya tengah duduk santai di _basement_ sambil menonton sebuah acara TV. Manik _caramel_-nya juga melirik seorang laki laki yang berdiri diambang pintu _basement_ tersebut. Laki laki itu bernama Shintaro Kisaragi.

"Oy, Kano. Dimana yang lain?" tanyanya kemudian menutup pintu kembali dan mendatangi Kano, duduk disofa tepat disamping Kano.

"Oh.. Kido dan yang lain? Mereka sedang pergi ke Department Store, mereka ingin membeli barang, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk ikut dengam mereka jadi aku disini saja." Ucap Kano acuh tak acuh dan kembali memperhatikan layar televisi dengan seksama. Shintaro menghela nafas panjang.

"…" mereka menjaga keheningan cukup lama, Hintaro yang asyik dengan lagu dari I-phone miliknya dan Kano yang sedang serius memperhatikan acara TV yang menurutnya menarik itu. Hingga tiba tiba hidung Kano menangkap aroma sedap dari tubuh kawannya ini.

"Shintaro.." panggilnya, Shintaro menoleh sembari melepas ear-phone hitamnya itu. Kano memantapkan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kau pakai parfum?" hening kembali. Wajah Shintaro memerah, cepat cepatlah dirinya mengambil bantal sofa dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Ja-jangan tertawa.. ini ulah Momo!" Kano menatap tak percaya, Shintaro yang selama ini dia kenal bisa menunjukkan sisi manis seperti ini. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka—kalau diingat ingat, Shintaro adalah orang yang cuek dan anti-social, tapi kali ini sifatnya sungguh berbeda.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertawa kok.." Kano menarik bantal itu dari wajah Shintaro, namun Shintaro tidak membiarkan Kano melihat wajahnya. Semakin bergerak, semakin dekat juga jarak diantara mereka, semakin tajam juga aroma parfum yang dikenakan Shinatro hari itu.

Parfum _mint_ yang wanginya menusuk hidung, tidak terlalu _mint_, lebih mengacu ke _fresh_. Dan Kano menyukai aroma parfum ini.

"Hei ayolah, kenapa harus malu? Biasa saja kali, aku juga kadang kadang memakai parfum kok!" ucap Kano meyakinkan, Shintaro perlahan menurunkan bantal putih itu dari wajahnya. Namun dia kaget dengan posisi Kano saat ini yang terlalu ambigu baginya.

"Ka-kano, posisi kita.." Kano diatas, Shintaro dibawah Kano. Namun Kano tidak perduli.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Kano nyengir jahil, seketika itu, bulu kuduk Shintaro meremang. Shintaro berusaha berdiri, namun Kano tidak mau menyingkir.

"Kano—kalau ada yang lihat—"

"—Mereka kan sedang pergi, Shintaro." Cengiran khas milik Kano berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian nakal. Shintaro kini hanya bisa pasrah bila nantinya dia berakhir dengan pinggangnya yang pegal dan harus berjalan terseok seok.

"JANGAAAN!" teriakan pilu terdengar. Dan dapat dipastikan kalau itu adalah suara teriakan Shintaro. Yang di ehem**rape**ehem oleh seorang Kano Shuuya.

**OWARI**

**A/N: … SAYA NULIS APA YA AMPUN. TOLONG SAYA. SAYA KHILAF. AMBIGU BINGIT ASTAGAY.**

**Ahem. **

**Maaf atas ke-tidak senonohan cerita saya di atas ini. Walaupun saya nggak suka dengan uke!Shintaro, tapi saya nggak kuat pengen ngetik seperti ini. Menurut saya, Shintaro yang jadi 'botom' itu manis banget :"""""3 yang setuju sini bolehlah berteman dengan saya :""""3 /kemudian dibotakin/**

**Maaf kalo Seme nya Kano dan Uke nya Shintaro :""""""""3 saya siap dieksekusi kok.**

**Dan ini ada sedikit bonus buat kalian semua :""""3 *terbar cium***

**OMAKE**

"Kami pulang!" teriakan ceria seorang gadis terdengar jelas dan menggema di basement tersebut.

"Loh, kok sepi? Kano mana?" tanya Kido Tsubomi kepada gadis tadi—Momo Kisaragi yang tak lain adalah adik dari Shintaro.

"Entahlah, sepi begini." Ucapnya lalu masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan menaruh plastic putih hasil belanjaannya itu.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya!" ucap Momo lalu melesat pergi ke kamar. Kido mengabaikannya lalu duduk santai disofa seraya menunggu kehadiran teman temannya yang lambat itu.

Momo tiba didepan pintu kamarnya, ketika hendak memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, Momo mendengar suara suara abusrd dari dalam. Momo yang penasaran kemudian menempelkan telinganya di pintu tersebut.

"Ah—Kano! _Ya-yamete_.. uhn!" Momo mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara itu suara Shintaro, kemudian dia mendengar suara laki laki lain.

"Tahan sedikit Shintaro—_endure_ it. Ah.." Suara pekikan kecil lolos dari mulut Shintaro dan terdengar oleh Momo. Sontak, wajah putih Momo berubah kemerahan ketika dia tahu ada 'kegiatan' yang berlangsung di kamarnya.

'_Mary harus tahu tentang ini..'_ batinnya sambil cekikikan kecil, oh—jiwa fujoshi-nya kembali. Tidak sia sia dia menyemprotkan parfum _fresh_ itu ke badan Shintaro. Dia tahu kalau Kano memiliki _fetish_ terhadap parfum yang wanginya _fresh_.

**OWARI (Beneran)**

**REVIEW?**

**(Yang pedes sekalian LOL.)**


End file.
